


Ours, A Love I Held Tightly

by Narryfavoritejiall



Series: You make me feel young again [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Continuation, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Underage, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Phone Sex, yayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: Tony saw him sitting there in the corner of the small Japanese restaurant that was crowded and loud. He, himself, smiled warmly when Peter looked up —How can a person change so much in one year?— they were like father and son, reuniting after a long fight and days without talking.And he knew everything would be ok.Or, a year without seeing eachother was hell for them.





	Ours, A Love I Held Tightly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello:) This is a continuation of 'Cause His Body's Sweet Like Sugar Venom. I hope you remember the first part lol, or if not or you haven't read, go check it out.
> 
> Thanks for the one who asked for it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Remember that English isn't my first language and feel free to correct me in any way.

 

 

 

> _Mon amour, sweet child of mine  
>  You're divine_
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

 

He had short hair now. It wasn't that long like it was before. He looked older, but when he smiled he looked like the same kid from highschool. He wasn't taller, he was a bit stronger, but he was as delicate and tender as he used to be. 

 

Tony saw him sitting there in the corner of the small Japanese restaurant that was crowded and loud. He, himself, smiled warmly when Peter looked up — _How can a person change so much in one year?—_ and stood up to give him a short hug; they were like father and son, reuniting after a long fight and days without talking, at least that what Tony guessed that the people in the place thought. 

 

He sat in front if him and took the image before him in. _Everything._ All the features of the boy that he couldn't forget from the time that they were apart. It was heartwarming and somewhat a relief, to watch Peter's eyes looking at him the whole time, a peculiar glim in them or to hear him talk about what he has been doing lately. Tony didn't know how he got through the dinner without holding his hand on top of the table and he didn't know either how Peter didn't just took it too.

 

The text came a three in the morning —That was  _so_ Peter— of course Tony answered, how could he  _not_? He was awake too, heavy eyelids dropping and head tempting to fall back in the couch, but the loud gunshuts of the TV and then his phone ringing once, got him wide awake. He still had the last messages that he sent the boy, he couldn't bring himself to erase them because it was only the little part of proof and memories that made him know that  _they_ happened. At first Tony thought that Peter was drunk of his ass, texting him in the middle of the night, but —That wasn't what Peter was like, he knew that Peter didn't do that kind of shit. So, he answered with awareness, after a few minutes of overthinking. The text that was sent to Tony was simple;  _hey._

 

It was weird how _forced_ their conversation was, it was almost going nowhere and Tony still didn't know why Peter was texting him. They agreed to something the last day that they saw eachother and Peter was the first one breaking it. Tony thought of not answering back and just erase the contact and try to forget, because Pepper was sleeping upstairs, not that he was feeling guilty, but he was feeling anxious. He keep texting back, he couldn't do that to the kid, to hurt his feeling  _more_ or to make him feel bad.

 

Tony didn't know how he accepted to meet and just _talk —_ supposedly. They did have to talk about a lot of matters that were left hanging, they have to sort out a lot of things that were left unconcluded, but Tony wasn't sure how could he go and just talk without fucking touching again Peter. 

 

He put his shit together and set a place and hour. 

 

They were _really_ gonna meet up and he couldn't resist the smile on his face and sigh of relief.

 

The dinner was short, it left Tony feeling jittery, with a heart beating fast as he placed a hand in the small of Peter's back as he guided him outside. They air was cold when he opened the door and thought about how he hasn't ever been with Peter in summer time, something he craved. 

 

They were silent, Peter was hugging himself, he looked small and Tony resisted to not give him his own jacket, because that meant some kind of commitment for the night. The walked for a while, a casual chatter between them and Tony's heart jumped when Peter would sometimes laugh. 

 

But, when they got into his car, everything dissolved and the atmosphere was left tense, accompanying the awkward silence. A question was dangling invisibly in the air, _what's_ _next? —_ Tony didn't know if he was taking the kid home or if he was gonna get out of the car, or even,  _hell,_ go somewhere to make him moan like he used to; because, Tony would indulge in that of he got the chance. They couldn't be meeting just to talk...  _right?_ Peter wasn't like that, it didn't make sense. Tony was still wondering how the kid hasn't throw himself at him or start undressing like he  _always_ did when the get into a car. He was feeling his chest getting tight, at the anxiety of not knowing what the hell they were doing, he almost spoke the first work, but Peter beat him.

 

"How is  _she_?" 

 

He hummed.

 

"Pepper. How is she?" 

 

Tony nodded his head slowly, looking ahead of him, he gulped slightly and mumbled, "Good." 

 

"And Edward?" Peter asked.

 

"Good too. He's in college, like you," He gave a small smile, "You haven't see him?"

 

"No. The last time was at the graduation," The boy answered and then took a deep breath, "I saw you there too." 

 

"I know," Tony nodded again and raised his eyebrows, "I wanted to congratulate you, but —You know how the situation  _was_. May was there."

 

"I know," Peter said casually, "Don't worry."

 

Tony sighed, hands drumming in the steering wheel lightly, from the corner of his eye he saw Peter shifting in the seat. He nodded to himself, wanting to say something, but fear and hesitation held him back; he gave up and was about to put the key in the ignition, but Peter voice stopped him again.

 

" _I'm sorry._ "

 

He blinked once, twice and then frown slightly, he bite the inside of his mouth before speaking in a hesitating tone, "Don't be." 

 

"But, I am, Tony," Peter sighed and slumped against his seat, "I just wanted you to know that. I shouldn't have left like that."

 

He shrugged, still feeling uncertain, "It's in the past."

 

"No, it's not —" The boy grimaced and then shook his head, " _I mean,_ it is, but —still. We have to talk about it." 

 

"What do you want to talk about?" Tony sighed when Peter raised his voice a bit.

 

"That I'm sorry, Tony!" 

 

"Lower your voice," He muttered and looked at him for the first time since they got in the car, "There's no need to scream. We already have done to much of that."

 

They stayed silent for a few minutes, he waited for Peter to talk again. He didn't know what to say himself, words couldn't form in his mind and he was about to start the car but the other stopped him by speaking again, softer this time, almost sounding broken.

 

"I'm really sorry, you know, Tony?" Peter mumbled.

 

Tony looked down, "For what?"

 

"For _everything._ I should've never throw myself at you and I shouldn't have leave like that, that day;  _and,_ then, what you said—"

 

"I shouldn't have said that," The older man shook his head.

 

"No, you  _should,_ " Peter chuckled bitterly, "You were right."

 

"You know I didn't mean it, Peter," Tony raised his head and found the other already looking at him, "I was—"

 

"I'm not angry, Tony," The boy smiled slightly, "I'm not. Are _you_  angry?"

 

He shook his head, "It's in the past, kid." 

 

Tony watched Peter looked away, clenching his jaw and staring outside the window. 

 

He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to drop Peter somewhere, he didn't want him to be alone at night, he wanted to keep talking, even they are yelling or crying, he wanted to just be beside him and he didn't know how to form the words or how to ask for it. All his confidence and egocentrism threw themselves away in that moment, he wasn't the big adult that he was so Tony settled to lift his hand and place it gently on top of Peter's; he merely was expecting to be pushed away or be glared bitterly, but Peter gripped his hand, interlacing their fingers and Tony's heart skipped a beat when the familiarity came back. Peter still wasn't looking at him.

 

They stayed like that, hands together in Peter's lap and both of them looking away, he would sometimes squeeze his fingers to try and take his attention but Peter was stubborn, breathing slowly and watching nothing outside the window.

 

The car was cold, but Tony felt warm, he tried to pull his hand away but the boy clenched it, he said softly, "Did you noticed that I grew a little?"

 

Tony frowned at the rare comment, seeming  _off_ their situation, like it was just being said to make -force- a conversation, or to not lose contact with Tony, even it was minimal. He couldn't keep the snort inside and nodded, "A little, yeah." 

 

"I think I can be taller that you one day," Peter looked at him finally and grinned.

 

"I doubt that," The man chuckled lowly. Peter's eyes were wet and red an he guessed that maybe he wasn't looking at him to not cry or break down; he squeezed once his hand at the thought.

 

"I think I can," He shrugged. 

 

Tony smiled and snorted again, he looked at the brown eyes, wide and open, staring at him. Before he could think twice, he lifted the hand that was on Peter's and caressed the skin; it was soft and cold like he remembered, it made him content as Peter leaned on his palm, looking up at him with the same admiration that he had when he was in a highschool —It has only been a year, almost nothing. But Tony felt like it has been forever and that everything was changed, for good or for bad, he didn't really care, not when Peter kissed his palm softly and closed his eyes. 

 

"I don't wanna go home, Tony." 

 

And, that was enough for him to let him know what was next and what was the next step.

 

-

 

The room has a dimmed light, the only illumination was the lamp in the bedside table. The place was neat and the bed too, Tony grimaced when he saw chocolates on top of the bed. He chose the most decent hotel that he thought it was, he refused a motel, he hasn't and he _wouldn't_  ever take Peter to a place like that. 

 

He was sure. Really sure of what he was doing now, he stopped thinking about since the moment that he called Pepper and told her that he wasn't coming home because of work. Tony knew that she knew something, she has known since he stopped kissing her goodnight and coming home for dinner; he's glad that she hasn't mention anything or reclaim, he didn't know  _what_ she knew, but he was sure that the love that once was there was longer gone and the mere importance that they have eachother was gone too. 

 

Tony stopped thinking about when all of what he has being dreaming and needing came. Peter kissed him softly the first time, inside the room, it came unexpectedly. His hand held both side of Tony's shirt around his waist and and he held Peter's face close, licking inside his mouth and grinning when Peter pulled back and bite his lip, before kissing it sweetly as a  _sorry._

 

He gripped Peter's ass, pulling him close when he sat on the bed and the boy stood between his legs, they kissed messily, wet sounds coming out and a string of spit formed from mouth to mouth when Peter pulled away and stared up at him —It was so _arousing,_ a mere erotical sight, Peter's lips swollen and red, shinning under the dark, opened pants and his white shirt was halfway unbuttoned, letting Tony view his chest and the start of his stomach.  _God,_ it was a missed sight.

 

Tony loved the broken gasp that the kid let out when he pulled the fly of his pants down and mouthed at the hardnesses under his underwear, it was damp and warm where the tip of Peter's cock was restraining in the top of the waist band; hands gripped his hair when he pulled down slightly his briefs and freed him. 

 

"Look at you, sweetheart," He rasped out and took him right into his mouth, groaning when Peter unconsciously thrusted in and pull him closer by his head. Tony placed his hand on his waist firmly, stopping him and controlling him.

 

He tasted like he remembered, he smelled like he remembered and he moaned like he remembered. Sweet and passionate. Sweet like cinnamon and bitter like lemon. All that Tony needed and mislaid. 

 

He let Peter fuck his mouth for a while, giving him the pleasure  _of,_ because, Tony never let him do it, even if the boy was begging and crying, he would always refuse, thinking that if he actually let him, it was meaning to show some kind of surrender and submission, but tonight he let Peter do it, as recompense of that was lost, as a sorry and forgiveness.

 

His jaw was aching and his eyes were wet when he pulled away and kissed Peter again, tongue exploring his mouth in order to let him taste himself and tease him. Peter smiled against him.

 

They were out of their clothes soon enough, laying in a mess in the floor, the perfectly made bed was now crumpled from shifting their position constantly, one pillow fell down when Peter kicked it and straddled Tony, grinding down on him desperately; he didn't even finish unbuttoning his shirt, nor did they care when it was the only clothing between them.

 

Peter was reckless tonight, taking control, not letting him stand up or move, it was almost angry and _infuriated,_ it was uncommon and peculiar, watching him behave like that, usually Peter was the one begging and opening his legs without hesitation, whimpering and sighing. He was now ontop of Tony, each leg on the sides of his waist, refusing to move and be flipped over. 

 

He  _loved_  it —He loved how Peter put his fingers in Tony's mouth, massaging his tongue as he got them wet, he had three fingers in his mouth and he couldn't stop looking at Peter biting his own lips and moaning involuntary, placing a hand on Tony's cock and moving it up and down.

 

Tony watched with delightful and vivification as Peter worked himself open, a hand under himself as his hips followed his own movements. He would nudge Tony's hand everytime that he tried to help him or touch him. He _fucking_   and deeply want to, he wanted to feel him clenching on his fingers, but there was something about just watching and waiting to take that got him harder than ever. 

 

Peter gave little sighs everytime he trusted into himself, his stomach quivered and his arms were tight as he spoke, firmly and authoritative, "Hand me the condom."

 

The man frowned and turned his head aside to see where Peter was pointing, he found the small shinny package laying in the bed — _when_ the hell Peter put it there?— he grabbed and was about to open it, but the other raptured it from his hand quickly.

 

"I said, hand  _me_ the condom," Peter grinned lazily before taking the package to his mouth and ripping it roughly with his hand.

 

"Brat," He muttered and smiled.

 

Tony lifted his head and watch the smaller hands roll the rubber down his cock, stroking it fastly when he licked his palm and bring it down; he huffed and closed his eyes for a moment when he felt Peter hold himself on his knees, placing a hand behind himself as he took Tony's cock and lowered on it slowly.

 

"Fuck," Peter gasped and threw his head back, his hips stopped moving when he was halfway in, Tony placed his hands on his hips and was about to caress as some sort of comfort, but Peter pushed them away and held them above Tony's head strongly as he bottomed and groan in pain.

 

"Peter, you're gonna hurt yourself," The man started, but the hands around his wrist gripped tighter and Peter looked at him with a frown.

 

"I like it. I like  _this_ ," With a flex of his hips he rised himself up, making Tony grumble and close his eyes.

 

The moved past, dirty and _good._ It felt different, It _was_  different. Peter was fucking himself on him like he never did before, his hands still holding Tony's above his head, it arousing honestly, being controlled and be told what to do, Peter kept on mumbling to Tony how to move his hips up against him, it was all desperate and a bit frustrating how he couldn't touch the boy or turned him over, but he found himself liking it, the only thing he could move was his legs and hips and he could easily pull his hands free, but he didn't want to shatter that illusion to Peter. 

 

He let himself be inhibited and restrained.

 

Peter came midway with Tony in him and out of him, body twitched and quivering as he moaned and gasped, letting go of Tony's wrist to lean down and kiss his mouth. He swallowed the sighs and groans, hugging Peter's middle and flipping then over, carrying him as if he weighted nothing. 

 

"Tony—" The boy whimpered and arched his back, gripping Tony's forearms tightly.

 

" _Shh_..." He whispered, "Almost." 

 

He only had to look longingly at Peter's face scrunching up in pain and pleasure, legs laying on each side of his hips lazily, welcoming his thrusts and hugging Tony's back close. He _only_  had to look at the sight before him to get off quickly, hips stuttering and hands clenching the sheets beside Peter's head; he licked inside his mouth and collapsed on top of him, soft fingers started to caress his back.

 

"You're heavy," The younger boy mumbled.

 

"Sorry," He was about to roll over, but the other stopped him.

 

"I like it." 

 

Tony grinned and pecked his lips. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, breath coming out normal again, Tony felt like falling sleep and he was about to, but then he heard a sniff and wetness appeared on his neck, just where Peter had buried his face in. 

 

Tony lifted himself up on his elbows and stared down at him, his heart ached again and he wanted to clench his eyes shut. Peter looked like the same delicate kid that was and highschool, a fool, looking soft and young like always; his cheeks were red and wet and he was looking up at him with doe brown eyes —Tony thought about it and it was the first time in the night that Peter let himself show a sign of vulnerability and weakness. Suddenly everything felt back to normal. 

 

"Baby—" 

 

"Tony—"

 

"Please, let me—" Tony closed his mouth when the other shook his head and sniffed. He leaned down and kissed his nose. 

 

"That year — Or, I don't even know how much time was it, but it was  _hell,_ Tony."

 

" _I_   _know_. I know, sweetheart," He caressed his cheek.

 

"Was it for you too?" Peter asked in a small voice.

 

It took a moment for Tony to process it because — _Yes,_ yes that year was hell itself presenting in earth and he could do _nothing_ about it, until now. He nodded slowly and kissed his nose again, "It was."

 

"I don't want this to be _the_  last time," Peter mumbled, "I don't know if I can do it again."

 

He nodded again and rested his head in the other's shoulder, kissing the skin there too, "Me too."

 

"Promise me."

 

"What—"

 

"That this won't be the last time. Promise me," The boy's voice broke a little and hugged him even closer.

 

Tony closed his eyes and said without hesitation, "I do. I promise, baby." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh whale \\__(•_•)__/


End file.
